


In The Still Of Night

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves Jensen asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Still Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)[**tebtosca**](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/)'s [prompt](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1512288#t1512288) at [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[**riyku**](http://riyku.livejournal.com/)'s [let your kink flag fly comment meme](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html)

 

 

He's beautiful like this.

Well, he's always beautiful, no matter what state he's in, but like this, fast asleep, legs and arms splayed all over the bed and mouth slightly open – there just isn’t a prettier sight in the world.

Jared slowly leans forward and lifts the blanket. He carefully, slowly drags it down, revealing more of Jensen's beautifully muscled backside and the delicious swell of his ass.

He's lying on his stomach and his legs are wide apart, the right one slightly bent, while the left one is stretched out. His round ass is lit up by the moonlight spilling in from the window, throwing a shadow over the dimpled curve of his lower backside.

Jared slowly sits down on the bed, mindful not to jostle Jensen, but they have a good mattress, so the tremors don't reach Jensen.

Looking closer, he can still see the glinting residue of lube and come, right where thigh meets ass.

They fucked before going to bed and Jensen didn't bother to clean up, because he was too lazy or maybe it was supposed to be an invitation, Jared doesn't know.

But it doesn't matter.

Jensen is fast asleep and ready and Jared is wide awake.

He puts his hand on Jensen's ass, gently tracing its curve until he reaches the sticky, wet hole, and drags a finger through Jensen's crack.

This is one of the things he truly loves about Jensen: his deep, deep sleep. When Jensen is in the deepest phase of his REM cycle, a marching band could walk through their house and it wouldn't wake him up.

Jared slowly rubs Jensen's fucked out hole. He really hasn't gone easy on his boyfriend tonight, so maybe it is fair to say Jensen has caught on to Jared's mood and this really is an invitation.

Just like Jensen, Jared is still naked, so he quickly slicks himself up with a lot of lube and then carefully climbs on the mattress and positions himself between Jensen legs.

There's enough space there for him and after slowly sliding two fingers inside of Jensen – no resistance at all, so pliant in his sleep – Jared guides his dick to Jensen's opening and slides inside.

Now Jensen does move, a light stirring, a quiet grumble, and that adorable snuffling sound Jared knows so well, but then he stills again.

Jared starts to move, slowly and gently, just sliding in and out of Jensen's hot and soft channel, not even pushing in to the hilt, just enjoying Jensen being so fucking _open_ for him.

Jensen isn't the first guy he's done this with, but most other guys have tensed up at the intrusion, even fast asleep, and a fair share has woken up before he was even completely inside.

Not Jensen though. As long as he gets a good, thorough fucking before falling asleep, pushing inside is like sliding a knife through warm butter.

It's putting a strain on Jared's arms and legs, keeping all of his weight off Jensen, only connected where his dick is still sliding in and out in that steady rhythm.

He pushes in deeper and Jensen lets out an almost indecipherable moan. Jared changes the angle. Usually he's all for hitting his boyfriend's prostate dead on, making him go wild, cursing a blue streak and scratching up Jared's back, but not now.

So he changes the angle of his hips and continues to fuck Jensen nice and easy.

He loves how Jensen is in bed: loud, always moving, expressive and energetic. Jared loves every second of it, but sometimes... sometimes he needs the quiet: the calmness and the stillness his life – and this particular act – usually never has.

So he relishes every thrust, every push and pull and he almost regrets it when his orgasm starts to build, even though his rhythm never changes.

He feels the pressure, the tension, and he quickens his pace, just a little bit faster, just the tiniest bit deeper and when Jensen lets out a sleepy sigh, Jared comes deep inside of him.

He remains for only a moment, before he lets himself sink down to the side, all the tension falling away and Jared lets his boneless limbs spread out next to Jensen’s body.

They are face to face now, Jensen's deep and steady breath softly gushing over his face. He is still fast asleep, still quiet.

Just like the night around them.

 

 


End file.
